Dreams Can Become Reality
by HawaiianChick12
Summary: Brase. "All I wanted is for him to love me. 'Guess I was wrong. He was what I lived for. If he's gone, then my should I live?"
1. Chapter 1

As the car drove up the driveway, the three teens let out a sigh of relief. That last mission was the most dangerous one yet." Hey, if you guys are severely bleeding, have brown bones, or serious burns, holla at Tasha. Peace" Mr. Davenport said and ran like a small child to his bed. Everyone in that room knew he was doing his nightly routine of leaping on the bed and as soon as his body hit the bed he was knocked out.

Tasha walked in the living room with some medical alcohol and bandages."Are you all OK?" She asked. "Well, now that you mentioned it my elbow won't stop crying red tears" Adam said. The two teens shook their heads at his stupidity. Suddenly Bree screamed out in agony. She was holding her chest. "Do you have heartburn?" Tasha asked, worry like creased onto her face.

"N-No," Bree croaked as a reply. "Here, let me scan you" Chase offered helpfully.

"NO!" She screamed." You are NOT scanning me because it is none of your business." And with that, she superspeeded to her room. The pain was too strong. She fell onto carpet. She knew that she couldn't just lay there, in the hallway, in front of her door. She knew she had to sleep in her capsule but if she went down there before it was time to sleep she would be interrogated. She sighed. Turning on her tablet, a big notification popped from High School Story saying that her classmates completed a quest. Her quest was to complete a date. So she put her and Chase's character together. She smiled slightly as tears cascaded down her face. She also knew that they could never be together, no matter what. Sure, bionics was a chore but having Chase as a brother... That's the hardest one imaginable.


	2. Chapter 2

Chase's P.O.V.

Wow. I know that being scanned may not be comfortable. Especially if it's the chest area that's bothering her. And she's 14. I know what's there and because, being smarter than Albert Einstein and all. I can help her. I walk slowly down to the lab doing homework until Bree comes so I can ask her if I can scan her again. The elevator opened. I looked up hopefully but it was just Adam.

"Hey, can you help me with somethin'? My elbow can't see where Tasha put the bandage so would you mind drawing him a face?" I drew it in Sharpie, knowing he would be alarmed tomorrow of why there was a face on his elbow.

At last, Bree came. I was considering working the whole math textbook. Again. "Um, will you let me scan you?" "Fine," she said in defeat. "OK, just stand in the middle of the room," She did as she was told. There was a major cut implanted in her chest. How could she keep this from us? "Bree?" "Yeah?" "I kind of need you to take of your mission suit" "WHAT?!" "In order to help you, I have to see you" I explained. "Just don't try anything fancy" "You? Puh-Leaze!" This was not true. I actually liked her.

Bree's P.O.V.

"Adam, will you and your creepy elbow go play with Roger the squirrel?" "He came back!" Adam shouted with glee. Boy, he's weird. But not as weird as what Chase just asked me to do. Chase locked the doors. "Just so no one would catch us and wonder what we are doing," he reassured. I slowly peeled of the latex material. "Whoa," He breathed. (A/N: She does NOT take it off all the way. Right above her belly button is where the suit peeling stopped. BTW, this is the most... weird scene in here) I hope he was talking about the gash and not the you-know-what. "Ok," he said "I have to sew this up meaning you have to be unconscious." "I am not swallowing a pill," I stated defensively. I can't swallow anything without chewing. "I suppose I could knock you out," he said. "What?" "Relax, I'm kidding. I would never lay a hand on you." "But what are you doing now?" "Oops sorry." He said without blushing. Hopefully the reason why he wasn't blushing is because he gets embarrassed every day.

(There is another mild scene but it isn't nearly as close as this one. From then on, its okay)


	3. Chapter 3

Wow. How come I never noticed that my sister was so beautiful? "Turn around," I commanded. Instead of snow white skin, there were ugly gashes. It was so gruesome. Stupid humans! Look at what they did to my sister! All they had to do was listen to Smokey Bear. After Bree changed from her gory mission suit to some decent pajamas, she was secured with two headrest thingies. I waited until she was asleep before I sneaked out of my capsule.


	4. Chapter 4

I screamed Bree's name loudly. She wokeup with a start. I had to wake her up.(Ha-ha, you thought that she died or something! In the next chapter, it is really worth it)


	5. Chapter 5

Bree's P.O.V.

I finally calmed down enough to tell Chase what happened. Walking up to him, I took deep breaths and opened my mouth to speak. I couldn't get a word out before he went off on me! "I heard what happened. Are you trying to ruin my chances with a girl? Just because you are too ugly for anybody to like, that doesn't mean that you can ruin things for me! GAH! You're worse than Adam!"

I wanted to break down and start bawling again, but I told myself. 'Big _girls don't cry.'_ I believed it too, so I just left to walk home.

I climbed my capsule, scrunching my eyes tight. I've been having this same dream about me committing suicide, and no one cared enough to come to my funeral so they threw me in the river. I was eventually found and they gave me an autopsy, and they found out about our bionic abilities. Mr. Davenport went to jail, and it was all my fault. I know I'm not suicidal, so I have nothing to worry about. I think...

Bree: 'I think'? What do you mean 'I think'?

Chase: Its a cliffhanger. A cliffhanger is what HawiianChick12 uses to lure people back to read the next chapter, because their suspense would overcome them.

Bree: Whatever, nerd.

Chase: *hangs head*

 _That was mean! Apologize!_

Bree: I'm sorry... That you are a nerd!

Chase: *Walks off, ashamed*

 _*Hisses* BREE! APOLOGIZE! NOW!_

Bree: Whatever nerd, nerd, nerdy nerd nerd. Words, words, words, words are for nerds. Nerds, nerds,nerds, nerds use words, So lets not use words! _(A/N: Shout out to whoever got the reference!)_

 _Thats it. I'm killing you off._

Bree: NOOOOO!

 _Yes. Review if want Bree to live or die!_

Bree: LIVE!

 _DIE!_

Bree: LIVE!

 _DIE!_

Bree: LIVE!

 _DIE!_

Bree: LIVE!

 _DIE!_

Bree: LIVE!

 _DIE!_

 _Chase: They're not going to stop anytime soon, so I'll just close out. Please review and goodbye!_


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up, I tried to shake off the dream. It kept nagging me in the back of my head, but I didn't care. I had bigger problems to face. When Chase called my ugly, that made me upset. I wanted to scream, wail, and cry, and pull his hair out. He didn't know that everyone besides Adam, Leo, and Ethan called my ugly, too skinny, and dumb. They've all met Chase first, and they didn't call him a nerd (besides Trent and Adam), so when they came to me, I was dumb. I do have straight A's, its just that I wasn't as smart as Chase. The only reason why they didn't ridicule Adam is because he is handsome and he has muscles. They think I'm anorexic because I'm skinny. I eat more than Adam, I just don't eat cafeteria food because I was allergic, and not "too rich" to eat "commoners food", as Stephanie put it. They always call me ugly for reasons that I cannot understand, maybe because I don't wear as much makeup like all the other girls.

"Are you just going to stand there looking retarded or are you going to move?" Chase said as he entered. "Sorry," I muttered under my breath, stepping out the way to eat my Peanut Butter Cap'n Crunch. "Yes you are," He murmured under his breath.I shot back up, automatically going to the cabinet to get Chase's favorite cereal. "I don't need your help," he stated "You love rubbing it in don't you? You like showing that you're taller than me. News Flash! We're the same height, so you can take your troll doll looking self back to the table and eat that disgusting cereal that you have."

"Hello my brains and brawn!" Mr. Davenport announced. "Where's my brawn?" he wondered aloud, noticing that Adam wasn't here yet. "He's in the bathroom because someone took too long." Chase said pointedly. "It was 30 seconds!" I exclaimed, wondering what triggered his obnoxiousness. "He was waiting on you! But no! You took 30 seconds! You were probably to busy talking to your friends to notice." First of all, I don't have any friends. Secondly, I was blending my makeup with my skin. Those nightmares have been taking a toll on me. "It doesn' matter. Bree, what you did was wrong, so go clean it up after Adam comes out is he didn't already clean it up." "Yes sir," I responded obdiently. "Yes sir," Chase mocked me.

"Hey Bree, your makeup is all over the place. You might want to get that up." Adam said. "I stared at him in shock. How did he know about that? I always hide it from them. Its behind the medicine cabinet which is behind the mirror. I shufled over to the bathroom where my makeup was everywhere. It was in an arrangement that someone with superspeed would spill. He did it o purpose. "Bree?" Mr. Davenport called. I popped my head back out. "Yes?' "Don't use your bionics. If you didn't care enough to use them right when you got in this mess, don't use them to get out." I groaned inwardly. This will take awhile.

I am in an arguement with a girl named Jasmine. I wore a bow on St. Patricks Day that was lime-green. She said it was yellow, I said it was green. Jasmine isn't here, so Bree sided with her.

Green

Bree:Yellow

Green

Bree:Yellow

Green

Bree:Yellow

Green

Bree:Yellow

Green

Bree:Yellow

Green

Bree:Yellow

Chase: I guess I will close out agai-

Bree:No! You are being mean to me! You are not worthy of closing out!.

Chase: We're just acting for HawiianChick12's story. I still do feel bad though. I'm-

Bree: Mean!

Chase: I'm-

Bree: Meanie!

Chase: I said I'm-

Bree: Meanie Pants!

Mr. Davenport: Since they won't stop, let's talk about me. I'm handsome, smar-

Tasha: Hush Donald! These people don't want to read about all of this! They have stories to read! Right, HawiianChick12?

*Stops arguing* Sure, Tasha *resumes arguing*

Goodbye!

When I woke up, I tried to shake off the dream. It kept nagging me in the back of my head, but I didn't care. I had bigger problems to face. When Chase called my ugly, that made me upset. I wanted to scream, wail, and cry, and pull his hair out. He didn't know that everyone besides Adam, Leo, and Ethan called my ugly, too skinny, and dumb. They've all met Chase first, and they didn't call him a nerd (besides Trent and Adam), so when they came to me, I was dumb. I do have straight A's, its just that I wasn't as smart as Chase. The only reason why they didn't ridicule Adam is because he is handsome and he has muscles. They think I'm anorexic because I'm skinny. I eat more than Adam, I just don't eat cafeteria food because I was allergic, and not "too rich" to eat "commoners food", as Stephanie put it. They always call me ugly for reasons that I cannot understand, maybe because I don't wear as much makeup like all the other girls.

"Are you just going to stand there looking retarded or are you going to move?" Chase said as he entered. "Sorry," I muttered under my breath, stepping out the way to eat my Peanut Butter Cap'n Crunch. "Yes you are," He murmured under his breath.I shot back up, automatically going to the cabinet to get Chase's favorite cereal. "I don't need your help," he stated "You love rubbing it in don't you? You like showing that you're taller than me. News Flash! We're the same height, so you can take your troll doll looking self back to the table and eat that disgusting cereal that you have."

"Hello my brains and brawn!" Mr. Davenport announced. "Where's my brawn?" he wondered aloud, noticing that Adam wasn't here yet. "He's in the bathroom because someone took too long." Chase said pointedly. "It was 30 seconds!" I exclaimed, wondering what triggered his obnoxiousness. "He was waiting on you! But no! You took 30 seconds! You were probably to busy talking to your friends to notice." First of all, I don't have any friends. Secondly, I was blending my makeup with my skin. Those nightmares have been taking a toll on me. "It doesn' matter. Bree, what you did was wrong, so go clean it up after Adam comes out is he didn't already clean it up." "Yes sir," I responded obdiently. "Yes sir," Chase mocked me.

"Hey Bree, your makeup is all over the place. You might want to get that up." Adam said. "I stared at him in shock. How did he know about that? I always hide it from them. Its behind the medicine cabinet which is behind the mirror. I shufled over to the bathroom where my makeup was everywhere. It was in an arrangement that someone with superspeed would spill. He did it o purpose. "Bree?" Mr. Davenport called. I popped my head back out. "Yes?' "Don't use your bionics. If you didn't care enough to use them right when you got in this mess, don't use them to get out." I groaned inwardly. This will take awhile.

I am in an arguement with a girl named Jasmine. I wore a bow on St. Patricks Day that was lime-green. She said it was yellow, I said it was green. Jasmine isn't here, so Bree sided with her.

Green

Bree:Yellow

Green

Bree:Yellow

Green

Bree:Yellow

Green

Bree:Yellow

Green

Bree:Yellow

Green

Bree:Yellow

Chase: I guess I will close out agai-

Bree:No! You are being mean to me! You are not worthy of closing out!.

Chase: We're just acting for HawiianChick12's story. I still do feel bad though. I'm-

Bree: Mean!

Chase: I'm-

Bree: Meanie!

Chase: I said I'm-

Bree: Meanie Pants!

Mr. Davenport: Since they won't stop, let's talk about me. I'm handsome, smar-

Tasha: Hush Donald! These people don't want to read about all of this! They have stories to read! Right, HawiianChick12?

*Stops arguing* Sure, Tasha *resumes arguing*

Goodbye!


	7. Chapter 7

When I got to school, it was already 2nd period. I missed homeroom and 1st period! I'm pretty sure that Mr. Davenport will learn about this. He told me that if I miss any of my classes one more time, then he will take my phone away. I don't think that this will affect me anymore. I'm already dead inside.

"Bree!" Mr. Robinsberger said as I sullenly walked into class. "Sir?" I responded nervously. His voice was already way higher above mine, a sure sign that he's going to yell. "Where were you?" "At home. I had to... clean up some family...issues." "Really? Then why did Chase here just so happen to tell me that you were smoking AT THE CORNER LOT OUTSIDE?!" Where did Chase get that from? I've never even touched a cigarette? Why would I damage my body like that? I have a clear voice. It's not raspy or anything.

"I-I wasn't! I just got here!" "Really? Then why is there footage of you smoking ON THE SECURITY CAMERAS?" "I-I wasn't smoking! I swear! Mm-hmm. That's what they all say. Now come here behind my desk." I nodded and shuffled obediently. "Now, who is this?" He said, showing the security feed. Sure enough, there was a girl, my same height, breathing out smoke from a cigarette situated between two fingers.

What? It wasn't me! "That's not true!" "Are you calling me a liar?" He said, arching a eyebrow that is, by the way, lacking its fleek. Did I call you a liar? I thought. Because, that NEVER came out of my mouth. I think he is hard at hearing. "Chase told me. He only did it for your own good. You know you can get cancer from that, right? I won't spoil The Video for you, because that's were you're headed."

Chase is trying to kill me. I groped around my purse, looking for my capsule of pills. I promised myself that I will stop consuming pills, because I would die. And I don't need to fulfill my dream. The Video is when we go to a room where they show 10 hour-videos on not doing drugs and cigarettes. Its 10 hours, and even though school is only 7 hours, we have to stay behind and watch the video.

I don't smoke-Chase does. That was probably him on the footage! He did leave with a wig, saying that he needed it for drama. It was pretty fishy, using my hair color. The only reason that he must've known is...going through my mail! I get my extensions from the Internet, and my hair color are always on the forms inside the box. Now I can't even get mail with privacy. He probably hacked my email account to find it.

I wish I could tell on Chase, but I can't. Not only because it would seem fishy, he made me swear not to tell. The oath doesn't mean anything to me, but it's what he will do to me is what's scary. He is stronger than me. Not to mention he has the most bionics. I don't have time to be scared, because The Video is already turned on.


	8. Chapter 8

"So what's this about you watching a Video?" Mr. Davenport asks. "I had to watch a video at school during my classes for something that I didn't do." "Never mind that- what is the video about?" "Smoking and Tobacco Usage," "Smoking and Tobacco Usage! Bree, you're a bionic _soldier_ why in the world would you harm yourself like that? Especially _you_ with your super speed. When you run, your lungs are slightly compressing from the wind pressure. Smoking will completely _flatten_ your lungs, which will distract the team from their mission."

Is it just me, or did Mr. Davenport forget the fact that I would _die_ if my lungs would completely flatten? I guess he doesn't care. He can insert a bionic chip for super speed in another teenage girl and wouldn't even remember me.

At dinner, Chase decided to flaunt how great World History was and how much he learned from his lesson. "Bree, what did you learn in World History?" Tasha asks. Of course, leave it to Chase to get me in trouble again. "Well, I-" "NOTHING! She learned NOTHING!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed. Why are we focusing on me and not on Chase? He said that he **learned** something. _He's_ the one that didn't learn anything. Why would he learn anything about the world's history if he's the smartest man alive?

"Donald, that's not very nice to say. Just because Bree doesn't know everything doesn't mean that she doesn't know _anything_." Hm, nice statement. That could be a quote or something. " It's not that. It's just that Little Miss Pretty Pants has a secret." "Ooh, is it a boy?" Tasha excitedly inquired. "No, it isn't some _boy._ The fastest girl in the planet has been _smoking_."

"What!?" Tasha wasn't the only person that yelled that. Adam and Leo joined in on the Lets-bash-Bree-time. "I thought that the only person who smoked was Ch-" Chase silenced him with a swift glare. "Bree, is it because of peer pressure?" Tasha says quietly. "Who would want to hang out with _her_?" Chase snickered, unrelentingly. "Chase! That was rude! This is probably the reason why she's doing it!" I cannot take this anymore. They treat me like a second-class citizen. If this was Chase they would have babied him and 'Poor Chase'd' him to many times for Einstein to count. "I DON'T smoke. Okay? This is all just a big misunderstanding," "Aww, sweetie, you're denying it. I'll get you some nicotine patches to help you out some."

 **A/N**

 **Bruh, It's like Tasha didn't hear her or something. I'm sooooooooo sorry for not updating. There were plenty of times that I could have but I didn't. Our school gives us Chromebooks to work on, which is my only way to access the Internet (we have a laptop at home but my mom is protective of it). Anyway, they are getting taken up until next October on the first week of May. I will be freakishly updating until then (or I'll try to.) These reviews really help. I noticed that one chapter duplicated itself, and I'm soooooo sorry for that.**

 **Y'all's reviews motivate me. I feel guilty waiting 6 months to update my story that I started in 2014 when I think people are reading them. So, please review!  
** ' **Lab Rats'- So, you don't like Brase stories because they're brother and sister. Since it is , I can do whatever I want, as long as I say that all the rights belong to Disney and Disney XD (except the Oc's). I know you're trying to not be rude, but it really sounds like it. I want to say, 'I'm the author and you're not so back tf off. But since** _ **that's**_ **rude, I'm just going to ask you to not read my story. It shouldn't be a surprise to you that it's a Brase story since the only word in the summary is 'Brase'.**

 **I'm about to change the summary though, so yeah. Sorry for all of those who just read me ramble on about stuff that you couldn't care less about. Bye!**


End file.
